Ryen Soto
---- I am Ryen Soto, the Venomari Hypnobrai hybrid. To summarize myself, i am a Hybrid of Serpentine, yes, im sorta like that weird '''Clancee fellow..., but to a different extent. I was born out of a pact between my biological parents, Slithraa and Venma. Yes, i was born from a former Hypnobrai general, and to your surprise, a former Venomari General. Both were de-ranked down to a Warrior before i was born. Out of spite, my parents decided to conceive me, and when i was born, Skales and Acidicus banished my parents along with me to live the rest of our days in the Sea of Sand, which was hell on Ninjago for me and my parents. They decided it was too much for us, and they soon thrusted me into Ninjago City, abandoning me in a alleyway where i then was then met with my adoptive father. Cole Morrow, the Black Ninja of Earth. Yes, ''THAT'' Cole, the Elemental Master of Earth. So, i think i said enough, time for me to get back to writing my Autobiography. You readers will have a blast reading it... Or not, whatever, I wasn’t a good writer anyway... that or i may never get around to finishing it... ---- A general Description of me? This describes my character? I, Ryen Soto, shall not indulge into this personal stuff, read the prologue of my autobiography and tell who i really am, now! Honestly, it messes with me to just spoil whom i am at the front door, so yes, i will not be making the description of physical self here, instead in my story, A Snake's Grief: The Story of Ryen Soto. My History My Autobiography tells my story well, and i explained some spoilers above! Should i keep going or should you read my story to learn my history? Weapons My weapons are typically my Father’s Golden Scythe of Quakes, one of The Four Golden Weapons as well as my own Hypnobrai and Venomari powers as well... until... well, a Certain Fangpyre-Constrictai hybrid bit my weapon... its explained in chapter 6.5 so go wild. Basically, it turned into this baby. Oh and also, can't forget about spinjitsu as well, almost forgot about that. Glad i can not be dizzy when i have four eyes, trust me, my vision is a bit sensitive to motion, otherwise i'd be barfing venom left and right. <<< My relations? Another thing about me, relations were pretty blurred between me and the human populace of Ninjago... heck, why should i be making my own bio here, when i created my story?! Redundancy is strong with this one! But all in short, Two former Serpentine Generals of the Venomari and Hypnobrai were my biological parents, Acidicus and Skales took over their positions via unfair dueling, and when they found out I existed, in an unfair nutshell, they flipped their shits and went off on the two snakes and banished them to go live in the Sea of Sand for the rest of their lives in hopes that we may die... Well, im happy to report that, hey, I am STILL ALIVE, and I think my bio-parents are still '''alive as well... somewhere out there in that vast world of Ninjago... I'll find them eventually but in due time, I (was) under the care of Black Ninja of Earth, Cole Kirby Morrow. And to be honest, I loved him like he were my actual father... No offense to my bio dad, it's just that, that human... he was so kind and nice and awesome...! I wish he were still alive... and not corrupted... But i have other things to keep me up at night... ...one of those things counts for sexy lil’ Fangcrusha... …''and my father''… Category:Fan Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Heroes Category:Fanfictions Category:Ninja Category:Masters of Earth Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Genetics